


i want to be with you, it is as simple (and as complicated as that.)

by vinnywrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra Is A SIMP, F/F, leader of simpnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinnywrites/pseuds/vinnywrites
Summary: Maybe others would want to write about such things of their soulmate, but to Catra, Adora wasn’t an adventure or a miracle or anything. She was a girl that she so happen to be in love with.or, Catra is a simp.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	i want to be with you, it is as simple (and as complicated as that.)

**Author's Note:**

> this might turn into a oneshot book who knows, anyways, happy birthday to my fav mayo monkey :)) adoraaa
> 
> follow me on twitter, @vinnytweets and tumblr, @vinnyposts

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**i want to be with you, it is as simple (and as complicated as that.)**

_ written by  _ **_vinnywrites_ **

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**“ you are the sky / everything else / is just weather** .  **”**

**—** _ Pema Chodron _

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

She could never understand how someone as beautiful as Adora can be with her. Many people, including their friends, have always joked that yes, Catra has always been more pleasing to the eye than Adora was, for Adora was your everyday white girl that just happened to be tall and muscular and… gay. But she was always able to spot Adora in the crowd of thousands, and it wasn’t because of the slight heterochromia in Adora’s right eye that only she was able to pick on because she wasn’t fully human, or how silky and soft her blonde hair was. 

She was in love with everything that Adora did, how when she laughed, she always gasped for air at the end, or how she was never able to finish telling a story coherently, her ADHD has always made her think faster than others and unfortunately, her tongue can never keep up but her excited stutters when telling a story has always made Catra’s heart start knocking fastly on her ribcage. She was in love with the way that everything about her just seemed to glow whenever she was talking about something she was passionate about, her smile gleamed a bit more, her summer eyes seemed to twinkle and the sun behind her made her exhibit a heavenly glow.

Adora, when she just seemed to be doing something as simple as breathing or blinking, it made Catra’s soul ache in contentment because when she looks at the woman beside her, she has finally found her missing piece, for her soul has felt empty since the day she came upon this Earth, her heart could never find a reason to beat faster until Adora came along into her life. It was at this moment, and Catra had always had moments like these everyday whenever she looks at Adora, that she realizes that this is what love is.

Everyone else seemed to pale in comparison to Adora’s bright and bubbly soul. Catra has finally found her person, after days of staying up each night and crying because for the longest time, loneliness has been her only companion, after days of wishing upon the stars and waiting for someone to sweep her off her feet like the princes did in movies to their wives - she has finally found someone that made the Earth worth living in.

She was undoubtedly in love with Adora and the gift she seems to have, because of her just simply existing made the sun shine a little brighter, made the birds sing a little more smoothly. To her, she was the reason why the flowers bloom and the moon shines. 

And as the sun peaks through the window to their apartment, as the humming birds start singing their song and as the leaves continue to whisper to the Earth’s history, Adora gently shifts underneath her blanket, her eyes opening slowly only to see Catra wide awake, leaning against the wooden headboard looking down at Adora with a soft smile. Adora closed her eyes, slightly shifting in place as a small smile overcame her features. “Good morning to you too, Edward Cullen.”

Catra smiles. She doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of looking into those summer eyes and that sweet smile. She was no poet, she could not write songs about those eyes or write a novel on Adora’s soul was pure fire, and she didn’t want to. Maybe others would want to write about such things of their soulmate, but to Catra, Adora wasn’t an adventure or a miracle or anything. She was a girl that she so happen to be in love with. “Hate you too, bitch.”

“No,” Adora mumbled as she sat up tiredly. Her hair was unbelievably tangled, she can barely keep her eyes open and there was dried drool on her chin. She has never looked more hideous and Catra has never been more in love. “You love me,” she smiled. “You’re in love with me,” she scooted closer to Catra and despite being a whole feet taller than her, placed her head on Catra’s shoulder, kissing her collarbones and placing her hand in Catra’s lap, palms facing the ceiling indicating that she wanted to hold hands. Catra complied. “How embarrassing for you…”

“Yeah…” Catra agreed, placing a short kiss on Adora’s head, causing the other girl to let out a small giggle. What a blessing, to have the girl who Catra has built her dreams around, to be in her arms from here on out and forever. “How embarrassing.” 


End file.
